


The Grapes Won't Tell

by thatsnotmyIsh



Series: The Mistakes We've Made [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magnus is an asshole in this, Morally Dubious Magnus, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, They fuck in a vinyard, but comparatively?, but not really, dark magnus, implied break up, not that Alec is a saint either, prince of hell magnus, several actually, so also kinda semi public sex, so like expect that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: Magnus visits a winery and decides to indulge himself. (in some sweet nephilim ass that is)





	1. A Bad Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so for anyone who read this before, i decided to add a little more backstory. its not a lot, but hopefully you enjoy. Also i know it confusing but I added chapter 1 after chapter 2, so if you are reading this bc you saw it updated, read chapter one, thats the new chapter lol, the og chapter is now chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is the smut, i set it up and you get it (well Alec does ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so for anyone who read this before, i decided to add a little more backstory. its not a lot, but hopefully you enjoy. Also i know it confusing but I added chapter 1 after chapter 2, so if you are reading this you saw it updated, read chapter one that the new chapter lol, the og chapter is now chapter two

Magnus swirled wine in his glass. At the start of the evening, he’d hoped excessive alcohol would dull the boredom plaguing him, but honestly what had he been thinking, wine wasn’t nearly strong enough for that. He’d have to drink the whole goddamn winery to take the edge off the evening.

The people weren’t much better. Typical sycophants and politicians. He’d seen their like before and he wasn’t in the mood. Sighing he dumped the contents of his glass out. How disappointing.

“I’m sorry sir! Did that vintage not suite your tastes?” Asked the waiter that had been attending him all night. He was very attractive, with soft green eyes and very good at his job if Magnus was being honest. They must have sent their best. Which he supposed made sense, he was the single most powerful man in the world. If he liked the winery, it would flourish, if he didn’t... it could be gone by tomorrow. Unfortunately for them, Magnus was in a very testy mood.

“No.” He replied, “it didn’t.”

“I could get you something else? A white perhaps? We do have some lovely- “

“Shut up.” Magnus ordered. He was sick of this wine and sick of the man’s smile. “Leave.”

Startled (and probably a little afraid) the man excused himself.

Sighing again, Magnus left the group to go sulk alone, ignoring Cat’s pointed look. A woman tried to follow him.

“Would you like some company?” She smiled. Magnus waved her off. She would only crowd his sulking. Maybe he should start a new conquest. That was always entertaining, and his father was getting a little too comfortable on his throne. But the thought didn’t quite excite him like it would have a hundred years ago. What was the point when his reward would just be more of the same. Besides, what would he do when he finally ran out of things to take over? This was a dead-end solution Magnus realized, mood plummeting.

Fortunately, quite chatter from the back room pulled the demon prince from his thoughts. He couldn’t make out the words, but one of the voices sounded achingly familiar. Quietly, he eased the door open, finding two shadowhunters, both dressed as waiting staff, whispering furiously at each other.

“What does that have to do with anything?” One asked (more like hissed), a young woman, maybe 20.

“Don’t be difficult.” Her companion replied. A man and Magnus didn’t need to see his face to recognize his figure. Alexander. Seeing him again set a spark in Magnus’ gut he hadn’t felt in quite a while. Alec sighed, exasperated, the sound sending a wave of nostalgia over him.

“Just come home after this okay? Your father is worried.” Alec pleaded.

“No.” She replied, voice curt. “I’m staying here. I like this job. This is what I want!”

“Jesus, you’re- “Alec started to respond, but the woman cut him off with a small yelp finally noticing their company.

“Mr. Bane!” She gasped, “Did you need something?” Alec’s body visibly stiffened. Magnus watched him as he hesitated. Then slowly turn to face him. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips set in a tight line. He looked very irritated, Magnus noted, which Magnus always thought made him look adorable.

Oh, was Alexander a sight for sore eyes.

“Just taking a stroll.” He answered the woman.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, toying with her sleeve. “We didn’t expect someone like you to be here, or we would never have uh...” she trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it biscuit.” He assured her. “I don’t mind.” He looked back at Alexander who hadn’t said a word since Magnus’ intrusion. His arms were crossed now, and he was practically glaring at his ex.

“Alexander, darling, I never expected you’d take up a job at a winery!” He teased the hunter. The girl’s eyes widened, surprised by their familiarity. Alec however, kept glaring at him.

“I don’t work here.” He bit out.

“Oh?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “You’re attire says differently.” He closed the distance between them, reaching out to adjust Alec’s tie. It wasn’t out of place, he just wanted to touch him.

If Alec could glare any harder he was now, but he didn’t budge an inch from his spot, refusing to cede any ground to his ex. If you gave Magnus an inch he’d take everything.

“Sir, is there something you need?” A voice chimed in behind Magnus. Magnus didn’t really want to respond, he was much more preoccupied with the handsome hunter before him, but they’d probably only get more insistent if he ignored them. So, very begrudgingly, Magnus turned to see who it was. To his mild annoyance, it was the owner of the establishment. He’d been skulking around since Magnus arrived, making sure everything was perfect.

“Not really.” The prince said. “Just having a look around.”

“Ah of course! Please take your time!” The vintner said. “I just came to inform you that we have brought out another one of our best vintages for you.” Ugh more of their mediocre wine, he’d pass and almost told the man so, but on second thought maybe he could use this to his advantage.

“I was actually heading back, I’d be more than happy to try your wine.” He lied. “Although I must insist that Alexander here serve me.” He continued. The man, Magnus couldn’t remember his name, finally seemed to notice Alec and the woman.   
“Yes of course! He’d be happy to.” Magnus doubted that.

“What?” Alec snapped. The man looked back at Alec about to say something, but the girl cut him off.

“Yes, you will Alec.” Her voice firm, but her face pleading. Alec looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were practically begging him not to fuck this up for her. There was something frustratingly familiar about her. He’d never met her before, he was sure of that, but something about her big brown eyes and long black hair that nagged at Magnus’ memory.

Her begging seemed to work because Alec conceded.

“Alright, sir.” He sighed. Delighted the man led Magnus back to the table, Alec close behind. Once Magnus was seated, the owner excused himself.

“Stay close by in case he needs something.” He whispered into Alec’s ear as he left. Alec gave him a short nod, then moved to Magnus’ side.

“Do you need anything sir?” He asked in his most diplomatic voice.

“Just you’re company darling.” Magnus answered. Magnus had chose a seat apart from the rest of the table, so the soft chatter of the room was enough to drown their conversation to any prying ears. Which gave Alec a little more freedom in their conversation.  
“I’m afraid that’s not on the menu.” Alec shot back.

“Nothing is off the menu for me baby.” Magnus quipped. He slipped a hand up Alec’s thigh, giving it an appreciative squeeze. Alec didn’t react, visually anyway. Beneath his facade, his mind was a roller coaster. He wasn’t ready for this. For Magnus. But there was no way out and he didn’t know shit about wine. Luckily, no one at the table bothered to request anything from him, instead hailing down other wait staff, knowing full well Alec wasn’t there for them.

“I could use some wine.” Magnus finally requested, picking up his glass. Alec grabbed the nearest bottle, with significantly more grace than he wanted to, and brought it back to Magnus, who was still holding his cup expectantly.

“You know you’re supposed to ask which wine I’d prefer.” The prince admonished. Alec gave him a tight smile.

“I’m sorry, should I bring someone over who gives a damn?” He asked. “I can get a sommelier.”

Rolling his eyes Magnus replied, “No this is fine.” Alec poured his wine, making sure to fill it much fuller than was appropriate and turned to return the bottle.

“Stay.” Magnus ordered, stopping him in his tracks. Sighing, he resigned himself to holding the bottle. His mood soured as Magnus watched him and drank his wine. He was pissed Alexa had bailed on her duties (her family), he was pissed he had to be the one to retrieve her, he was pissed he was even here in the first place and he was extra pissed Magnus had found him. Plus, the ringed hand that would occasionally find its way to the inside of his thigh was only adding fuel to the fire. (And was kind of turning him on, which pissed him off even more.)

Magnus, meanwhile, completely ignoring Alec’s mood, used this time to admire his figure. The vest and slacks were very flattering on the hunter and the white shirt contrasted nicely with his runes. Those runes. They sparked a lot of ideas in the prince’s head. None of them legal in public.

Holding out his now mostly empty glass he motioned for Alec to refill it. Alec resented him for it. He almost told Magnus he could just drink out of the bottle at that pace. But a much more spiteful idea came to mind instead.   
Alec obliged the request, but instead of pouring the wine in Magnus’ cup, he missed by a mile, pouring the contents of the bottle all over Magnus’ no doubt designer pants.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir.” he ‘apologized’, not even trying to look shocked or remorseful enough to be convincing. The chatter died and the table held their breath, unsure how the prince of hell would react to a lap full of wine. But Magnus just smiled, playing it off with a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it darling,” He said, easing the tension at the table. He grabbed a napkin and handed it to Alec. “just be sure to clean up your mess.” Alec looked as if the napkin was burning him. ‘God’ Magnus thought, and he was the drama queen?   
Giving him a tight smile, Alec reached forward and began lightly tapping the stain on Magnus’ pants. Which wasn’t making a difference.

“Hurry before it stains beautiful.” It was far too late to stop it from staining. The table decided to go back to its own business, not wanting to make this a scene.

Biting his lips Alec pressed harder, sopping up the puddle. He could feel Magnus’ cock through the thin fabric of his pants. He was already hard. Trying his best to ignore it, and the embarrassing heat coiling in his own gut, he continued to scrub. He could feel Magnus eyes on him, practically willing him to look up. But Alec kept his gaze squarely on the warlock’s chest, refusing to meet his eye, but also trying to avoid the obvious boner he was practically jerking off.

Tired of waiting Magnus grabbed Alec’s chin and forced the man to look him in the eye. Startled, Alec met his eyes. He somehow had forgotten how bold Magnus could be and now he couldn’t look away. Magnus’ eyes had him trapped. His pulse quickened, and he could feel that painfully familiar affection (and lust) he thought he had crushed years ago claw its way back. Magnus ran a finger over his lips and pushed lightly at the slight part. Alec didn’t stop him. Instead, he dropped the pretense of ‘cleaning’ and began stroking Magnus through his pants. God what was wrong with him? But he couldn’t stop. He craved this.

Pleased Magnus continued to stroke his face, “How are you even more breathtaking than I remember?” The warlock whispered. He shouldn’t have let the hunter leave all those years ago. He should have kept him locked in a tower somewhere he could find him when he needed.

Throwing all propriety to the wind Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, slowly guiding it to the hem of his pants. When Alec didn’t stop him, he slipped the hand past the hem and slowly down his pants. Alec’s mind was foggy with lust and anticipation, but the feel of Magnus’ hard cock against fingers brought back a moment of clarity. He had to stop this.

Magnus’ cock was firmly in Alec’s grasp and the hunter almost began stroking it gently up and down, building the warlock’s tension until Magnus would undoubtedly excuse them so Alec could finish the job with his mouth.   
But he didn’t. He pulled his hand back and excused himself.

“I’ll send some more help over right away.” He muttered and was out of sight before Magnus could stop him. Magnus crossed his arms, more than a little disappointed, but that didn’t mean he was ready to stop. No. He’s finally found what he’d been craving and nothing in heaven or hell could stop him from getting it now. He just had to find Alexander and remind him who he gave himself to.

He got up from the table to get a change of pants, then find his favorite nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry once again for how confusing this is, i just couldn't think of a better way to update this  
> please comment or kudo if you enjoyed, I feed off it


	2. A Fine Vintage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is the smut, i set it up and you get it (well Alec does ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for anyone who read this before i added a second chapter, this isn't the new chapter, I added chapter one and this is the old chapter so read that first :) If there were already two chapters when you clicked on this don't worry about it ;) reading this right  
> Also I did update a few things in this chapter, if you want to reread this, but its pretty minor.

Magnus found Alec out in the vineyard. This time he didn’t intend to give the hunter a chance to run off.

“Go away Magnus.” Alec warned. The prince just smiled at him. He stressed, Magnus knew exactly what would help.

“Or what darling?” He teased. “Its not like you don’t want this.”

“I don-“He hesitated. “I’m not interested in being your slut for the night.”

Magnus laughed. “Darling if I remember correctly you’ve been mine for more than a night.” He closed the distance between them. Alec glared at him.

“Fuck off.” The hunter spat. He didn’t.

And Alec didn’t make him.

So, Magnus shoved him against the wall, covering his lips with his own before the hunter could protest. This was perfect, Magnus noted. No one would bother them here, in this distant part of the vineyard. And honestly, what did Alec think was going to happen, wandering off like this. He was sending all kinds of mixed messages.

Alec, to his credit did shove at the warlock’s shoulders, but to no avail. Not that he was surprised, if Magnus wanted something, there was little Alec could do to stop a prince of hell.

In fact, he could feel magic flowing from warlock’ hands as he felt up the hunter’s ass. It caressed his skin through the fabric of his pant and Alec grunted in protest. But the spell slipping from the warlock’s fingers quickly quieted him. Alec had expressed his dislike for sex spells to Magnus before, but the warlock reasoned that that was a long time ago and under very different circumstances.

Besides, it wasn’t an invasive spell, just a small loosening of inhibitions. Magnus pushed his thigh against Alec’s crotch and the hunter moaned, grinding into it. He really shouldn’t. But fuck if he hadn’t missed this. The two continued like that for a while. Magnus enjoying Alec’s mouth, as Alec rolled his hips against him.

Alec began to let out small, steady moans as he grew more and more desperate. Magnus broke the kiss to grab Alec’s legs and hoist them off the ground. He pressed the nephilim harder against the stone, gyrating their hips together almost painfully.

“Oh fuck.” Alec panted as Magnus manhandled him. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ hips to gain some leverage. If this were anyone else he would be afraid of being dropped, but Alec doubted that his weight mattered much to the Prince of Hell. He gripped the back of Magnus’ shirt and moaned loudly, rolling his hips to meet Magnus.

“Oh god! More Magnus!” He choked out. “I need more!” The nagging voice in the back of his head that had been warning him not to do this, was dead quiet.

“Whatever you want, love.” The warlock pulled back for a moment, giving Alec some room to breathe and himself some space to hastily unbutton the hunter’s pants and snake his hand under the fabric. He rubbed the straining erection teasingly, taking immense pleasure in the desperate cries it coaxed out of the debauched nephilim. Finally, Magnus pulled the erection free and gave it several slow strokes before leaning over to kiss the shadowhunter again. Alec moaned into the kiss, their tongues pushing against each other enthusiastically. His hips jerked into the warlock’s hand and Magnus picked up the pace.

“Ahh.” Alec broke from the kiss, his head falling back to thud against the stone. His moans grew louder and more frequent with every thrust, signaling he was getting close. Before Alec could come, Magnus used the hand supporting the shadowhunter to rip open the man’s pants.

“Hnnn. I..ahh” Alec panted, “Those weren’t…hmm… mine.” He weakly reprimanded too lost in pleasure to really care at the moment. Magnus ignored him and slipped a finger into the now exposed ass, leaving the shadowhunter to support himself against the wall.  
The intruding digit coupled with the hard strokes was enough to send Alec over the edge. He cried out as he came into the Prince’s hand. Magnus stroked him through the orgasm, watching with lewd curiosity.

A soft desperate sound escaped Alec as Magnus continued to stroke him down through his high. Before his senses could fully return to the hunter, Magnus pressed his own erection against Alec’s ass. He continued to finger the nephilim, searching for that sweet spot, and softly teased the softening erection. If Magnus remembered correctly, which he always did, then he knew Alec could have multiple orgasms. The hunter wouldn’t ejaculate again, but he could get off a few more times before he became too sensitive. And Magnus intended to use this knowledge to its full extent. He kept stroking.

Realizing the warlock wasn’t going to stop, Alec hissed, “Fuck Magnus. I can’t.” he pleaded.

“Hmmm? Au counterair darling,” Magnus smirked. “I believe you can.” His finger finding Alec’s sweet spot just in time to accentuate his point. Alec trembled. His body and mind were still recovering from his previous orgasm and his dick was already growing hard again. Magnus continued to stroke that spot along with his dick. All Alec could do was grasp helplessly at the loose stones for support, his strength failing him.

“Ahh” his hips jerked away from the finger, but into Magnus’ teasing hand. There was no escape. And as Magnus mercilessly added another finger and began thrusting into the shadowhunter's protrate, Alec stopped wanting to. His mind was fogging up and his dick was fully erect again.

“Oh shit, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled and released the hunter’s cock. He propped Alec’s legs over his shoulder, pressing the dazed man more securely against the wall to prevent any more slippage. Alec’s shirt had already ridden up over his abs and he could feel the rough cold stone against his back. He distantly resigned himself to the next week of back pain, as Magnus added a third finger and then a fourth, thrusting them knuckle deep now. The squelching noise from Magnus’ fingers was getting obscene and it was going straight to Alec's already straining erection.

When had Magnus lubed them?

Deciding Alec had had enough teasing, Magnus pulled his fingers out. The hunter grunted from the sudden emptiness, but Magnus didn't leave him wanting. The warlock pulled out his own dick and Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus pushed the tip into his tight entrance. Magnus was always so unnecessarily large. Alec had complained before. But Magnus knew Alexander was quite the size queen. He knew the hunter loved the way Magnus cock stretched him.  
And if the soft exhale of “so big...” was any indication that hadn’t changed.

Alec eyes were lidded and dazed as Magnus slowly sunk into him. Even with all the prep, Magnus was still a tight fit. He was always a tight fit. Magnus reached a hand between them and began stroking Alec sensitive dick, his other hand gripped Alec’s hips with bruising force, finally giving the nephilim the support his body was losing. Alec hissed, but didn’t stop him. Instead he thrust lightly into the hand around his dick.

“You like my dick baby?” Magnus voice was low. “Is it big enough for you baby?” The head of Magnus’ dick finally sinking all the way in. Alec’s hips jerked. “Ahh!” It took a while for Magnus’ words to reach him.

“Uhh yes” he whined. Magnus was so fucking big, Alec wondered how he was going to take him. He wondered how he had before. But he didn’t care, he just wanted more of Magnus filling him.

Glee welled in the warlock’s chest. The spell would have worn off by now, it wasn’t meant to last longer than a few minutes. So this was all Alec. This unraveled desperate mess was all Alec.

Magnus stroked faster as he continued to press into Alec and Alec’s hips began to grind down on the warlock’s cock greedily. Magnus stilled the shadowhunter, wanting to keep control of the pace and Alec obeyed the silent command. He got so obedient when he was being fucked, Magnus mused. About halfway in, Magnus stopped, gauging Alec’s reaction.

“No! Don’t!” The hunter cried. He needed more. He needed Magnus deeper. Just a little deeper.

Instead Magnus pulled back slightly to thrust back in. Alec cried out again. And Magnus set a steady pace, slowly pushing deeper with every thrust and his thrusts grew harder as he got deeper. Alec’s hips began pushing down against Magnus’ dick and Magnus let him this time. He watched as Alec practically fucked himself on Magnus’ dick, eyes screwed shut, abs rippling, hands desperately grasping for purchase on the old stone wall.

It wasn’t long until Alec came again shaking, crying out. He hadn’t even taken Magnus all the way yet. But Magnus gave him no time to recover. He slammed himself fully into the hunter, giving the poor boy no warning. And Alec screamed as Magnus preceded to fuck all reason out of him. His erection hadn’t even gone down from his second orgasm, and he was already hard from Magnus’ punishing pace. His legs tightened desperately around the warlock drilling into him, trying to get him deeper, if that was even possible.

“You are so fucking perfect.” Magnus panted, his composure finally slipping. Alec was too lost to hear him though. Instead the hunter clenched frantically onto Magnus’ dick, bringing Magnus closer to the edge.

“I wanna see you cum again baby.” Magnus whispered. “Cum from my dick baby.” He knew Alec could. He thrust particularly hard into Alec again and sent the nephilim over the edge, screaming a barely coherent mix of his name and profanities.

“Magnus! Fu- Ahhh yes! Fuck me Ma-aah-gnus! Yesss!” He clenched down in pure bliss as Magnus emptied himself inside the shadowhunter.

Oh fuck. Magnus thought. This is exactly what he’d been craving. Fucking Alec.

Magnus pulled out and let them both collapse into the ground. He leaned over the panting and blissed out man and kissed him. The kiss was slow and deep. Magnus wanting to enjoy more of the angel and Alec too dazed to register what was happening. Magnus continued kissing Alec through his recovery, which took a considerable amount of time, given how spent the shadowhunter was.

At some point Alec’s hands slipped around Magnus’ neck and Magnus pulled their bodies flush as they basked in the closeness. The prince stroked Alec’s hair and thighs. He soothed the scratches on the nephilim’s back but didn’t heal them. He wanted Alec to remember this, at night when he lay in bed, feeling the sting on his back.

But right know he eased the pain so the shadowhunter could relax. He wanted to take Alec and leave. Open a portal to his palace and fuck him all night. Never let him leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you poor souls still waiting for POW chapter 5, I have a draft in the works (but i've said that before, so hopefully I don't scrap this one smh) although I may just make it a separate fic or scrap it (still not satisfied with it) so that might be coming soon  
> Also happy late holidays, unless your celebrating Chinese New Years, then happy early New Year :D

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry once again for how confusing this is, i just couldn't think of a better way to update this  
> please comment or kudo if you enjoyed, I feed off validation  
> 


End file.
